elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abah's Landing
Abah's Landing is a city located in the northeastern corner of Hew's Bane, Hammerfell. Quests *Partners in Crime *The Shark's Teeth *A Secret Shame *Cleaning House *The Dark Moon's Jaws *The Cutpurse's Craft Locations *Abah's Landing Wayshrine *Abah's Landing Fighters Guildhall *Abah's Landing Mages Guildhall *Apprentice Lodgings *Bahrez's House *Bank of Abah's Landing *Banker's Office *Darano's House *Gemane's House *Glyphs of Magrus' Favor *Hew's Mane *Hubalajad Palace *Hoof In Hand Stables *Jamadin's House *Lady Balina's Mansion *Leaping Frog Courtyard *Leaping Frog Sundries *Pick Your Poison *Promenade *Sailor's Rest *Salvilo's Wonderful Potions *Sharper's Alley *Silver-Claw's Warehouse *Spotless Goods Shipping Concern *Sulima Mansion *Tall Papa's Hoard *The Diamond Thimble *The Dreamsnake *The Serpent and the Senche *Thieves Den *Velmont Mansion *Velsa's Villa *Weaver's Storeroom Districts Abah's Landing is split into four districts: Manor District The northern Manor District is the most grand location of Abah's Landing. It is home to the most wealthy and elite merchant lords and families of the city. ---- Bazaar District The central Bazaar District is home to the city's stores and common residences. It is also home to the docks/harbor of the city, containing many ships. ---- Warehouse District The southern Warehouse is a section of the city filled with cargo and workers, transporting goods in and out of Abah's Landing. It is off-limits to the Vestige, meaning that if one enters it, they will gain a bounty if detected. ---- Flooded District The south-eastern Flooded District is home to the city's slums and lower-class citizens. Nobody lives on the Crocodile-infested ground of the district, instead preferring to live higher up on the floors. Notable items *''Arrest Order - Velsa'' *''Help Complete Abah's Local History'' *''Journal of Ventilias Proximus'' *''Kari's Hit List'' *''Lady in the Cistern: Andarri's Theory'' *''Lady in the Cistern: Quen's Theory'' *''Lady in the Cistern: Silver-Claw's Theory'' *''Merchant Lords of Abah's Landing, Book 1'' *''Merchant Lords of Abah's Landing, Book 4'' *''Merchant Lords of Abah's Landing, Book 5'' *''Merchant Lords of Abah's Landing, Book 6'' *''Missing: Gordonkha the Shark and Lazy Murshez'' *''Missing: Khiruna'' *''Mudcrab Order Request'' *''Murshez Is Dead'' *''No Fuss, No Rush'' *''Prince Hew and the Haj Mota Chariot'' *''Prince Hew and the Three-Legged Race'' *''Saroldo's Greatest Treasure'' *''Silver Claw's Ledger *''The Red Curse, Volume 1'' *''To My Unknown Benefactor'' *''Warehouse Under New Ownership'' *''Word of Khiruna'' Characters *Abah's Landing Guard *Abadarun *Aconia Getha *Adenar *Aenthannir *Aldurlde *Alirfire *Alzabeh *Amjhad *Anbi *Andarri *Anton Jenole *Ardalure – Mystic *Alrdorion *Argurgol *Ashahdr *Aurelia Barbula *Avrippe Jegnole – Leatherworker *Bailiyya *Bakhum *Balen Hlaalu *Barnibi *Behshusaron *Belenius Lentinus *Belwanril *Beovar *Bernetta Favraud *Bhosim *Bivale Dreleth *Brendngul *Brucus Gurges *Brughamug *Burdog *Calvus Marcrina *Castarnisse *Chief Inspector Rhanbiq *Cingulnya *Cirunra – Woodworker *Clara Reynaud *Claude Justal *Colaadron *Dahnadreel *Dakharri *Damien Menillet *Dan-Meesei *Dardalmoth *Dar-Zish *Delmus Ulvel *Delric Thielde *Dergla *Deverak Arnese *Dhemeeta *Dhulimdin *Dombuza *Dorianne Stelanie *Dorzara *Dravin Berer (Cistern) *Drinar Vilas *Durrinia *Eanurlemar *Earyawaen *Ebzahd *Edeonore Geontene *Edundor *Elurmeril – Blacksmith *Erengor *Erolndil *Erthelgor *Faenthundor *Fahrazadar *Fahrzuzh *Falleh *Far'ren-dar *Farasad *Fenteladir – Brewer *Ferlulril *Fermadnar *Fethis Drarara *Fevus Dralen *Findarninur *Firgiel *Florentius Florius *Fothyna Indavel *Foves Nelas *Gaerthgorn *Galalrimon *Ghadffer *Ghaninad – Merchant *Gharakul – Armorer *Gherneem *Gilen Beni *Gilinthinar *Ginalir *Ginette Justal *Glagag gra-Khamug *Glooring *Gluthob *Golmerea Severin *Gom-Tulm *Gulargh *Gustave Lia *Hadkyr *Hadona *Haidarah *Halidur *Halinargo *Haythehdi *He-Cuts-the-Flesh – Chef *Henenme *Hinhad *Hireling Guard *Hiroufar *Hola Fair-Hair *Husbifah *Ilermarin *Iszreena (During cutscene) *Izbemir *Jasmine Geves *Jera Decanius *Jherak *Jorckyld *Josseline Moret *Kalrzud *Kamdemad *Kanadiy *Kari *Karzik *Kavdarubel *Kavsharz *Khadora *Khadzalar *Khambua *Khaygi *Kheriwa *Khubzyat *Lady Sulima *Lafka *Laqshua *Lareika *Latelan *Lathdur *Laurisac Zammes *Lianedirre *Lithindur *Luinullcar *Machouz *Magnifica Falorah *Majhoub *Mahuza *Mamaea *Marane Tailas *Marayna Velmont *Marsim *Mathesa Darano *Mathilie Northwind *Maxelle Carsitien *Maxim Falvo *Mazhuz *Meshouz *Methulu Rurvyn *Mirasal *Mirzid *Mizhan *Mizibuk *Mizrayda *Mormelcarion *Mozhenie *Mubdanath *Mubshabar *Muglugd *Muhmeylah *Mulgabesh *Nabar – Stablemaster *Nabdanir *Nadofah *Nallorwen *Nalthenlir *Nareb Beni *Narkir *Narzasir *Nathyne Selvilo *Nebuin *Nebzez *Nemalarian *Cosh *Nomu-Goh *Nonenamwen *Norerama *Noryesar *Nugwugg *Nyomie Gemane *Odeel-Tul *Ohalorne *Olmarinn *Olyn Nolar *Open-Hands *Ormax Kirbatha *Paawelaya *Panardil *Parvana *Pawalar *Pelena Paterculus *Penanlinwe *Penindur *Percius Loche *Percy Velmont *Perranas *Perridah *Qadeeda *Qasrin *Quen *Raezargi *Rajmer *Ralds Marvos *Rannonda *Regine Vautri *Regulus Decanius *Rensh *Rhadshathil *Rihahaz *Rithussah *Rohefa *Rokrya *Romefta *Ronwiramwen *Roshouida *Rushmeek *Ryeshta *Resrytte *Sabhell *Sabileh *Sahlei *Sajhadi *Salerne *Shabhehm *Shardaza *Shogorn *Shuzaad *Sig All-Friend *Silver-Claw *Sirone Ascent *Spencer Rye *Split-Nose – Enchanter *Still-Waters *Sukh *Surolmoril *Taanya *Talvenyl Salvilo – Alchemist *Taminal – Clothier *Tanar Reni *Tasisa *Tavjor *Tavrina *Temgrid *Terirwen *Thanelen Drad *Thiingelien *Thollebros *Thrag *Thragosh *Thromkjar *Tilalime *Torkming *Tumma-Beekus *Turalla *Ubrabih *Ulcunariel *Ulozikh *Undwinwe *Unwudil *Urluudomas *Uumernenil *Valnurion *Vasanha *Velan Brussiner *Velsa *Veranir *Vilbia Antonius *Walks-Softly *Wanam-Jaa *Xeejalish *Xugirus-Dimik – Carpenter *Yanajah *Yll *Ysabel Lielleve *Zabka *Zafrik *Zahdarr *Zahideh *Zainabah *Zamnell *Zazamosa *Zazanisa *Zeira *Zemiran *Zineah *Zorafar *Zorallah Enemies *Crocodile *Hireling Guard *Iron Wheel: **Iron Wheel Archer **Iron Wheel Sentinel **Iron Wheel Nightblade **Sub-Captain Brand *Kotu Gava Broodmother (southwestern part of city) *Spider: **Spider **Giant Spider **Young Spider Creatures *Camel *Cat *Chicken *Dog *Dragon Frog *Goat *Horse *Mannequin *Monkey *Ox *Rat *Sep Adder Gallery Abah's Landing Preview (1).png Abah's Landing Preview (2).png Abah's Landing Preview (3).png Abah's Landing Preview (4).png Abah's Landing Preview (5).png Abah's Landing 2.png Abah's Landing 3.png Hubalajad's statue.png|Hubalajad's statue Appearances * ru:Порт Абаха Category:Online: Cities Category:Online: Hammerfell Locations Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities